The Adventure:Cartoon's and Oc's Oh My
by Airborncup
Summary: Cartoon's and My Oc's Align To Defeat Evil. I Expect About 40-50 Chapters.Rated T For Violence And Language.
1. Adventures Of Saw and Law Part 1

Hello I"m Going To Introduce You To Some Of My OC's So Enjoy.

Note First Time Writeing a Fanfic So No Flame's.

* * *

In A galaxy not So far from our's their was a war going on it had been for several decades. Anyway They Were The Aresterts and the Bofertys Both having their own planet close to each Aresterts Chose Jessiebe [Jeanie] Malke Did Not Like The Bofertys When They Elected General Hammy Fesder To Command The Bofetys .Hammy Wanted To Negotiate

But Jeanie Didn't Not and Waked A Full Scall Offense Against The Bofetys But In Turn Her Planet Was Saw,Law and The Rest Of The Seeks Vengeance. Against Saw and His Gang.

Returning To present Day.

* * *

On The Cryporite [Ship Where Saw and His Gang Was On]

A Long Sleek Brown Haired Blue Eyes Boy With Green Skin.

* * *

**SAW**

* * *

"Statis Report Captain" Said Saw Sacarcastily

The Capatian Turned Around

It was A Girl With Blue Eyes Red Hair Also With Green Skin

* * *

Captain Brinert

* * *

"The Ship Is Doing Fine I Just Hope The Task Force Got Down To Bofety" Said Brinet

"I Think Law Can Handle A Bunch Of Rebels" Said Saw

"We Need Air Support For Are Troops Down At are Home Planet" Asked Brinert

"Okay I"m Going Don't Rush Me Brinet" Said Saw

He Walked Into The Loading Dock and saw one of His Friends.

He looked Green skin with Brown hair and Hazel Nut Eyes

* * *

DAN

* * *

"What's Up Dan" Asked Saw

"Nothing Much But I Did Finish Are Ships and Their Ready for Action" Proclamed Dan

" Brinet Says Law Needs Air support From Up Above" Saw Said

" Okay That's Your Ship" Dan Said as he Pointing To A Ship in The Corner Of The Hanger.

" Lets a Go" Saw Making a Fake Mario Accent

Dan Slapped His Forehead.

A Bunch Of Soliders Got In Fighters Ready To attack the Enemy Meanwhile.

* * *

In The Battery [Jeanie's Ship]

"We are Looking for their ships beyound the moon" Said a Solider

As a Green Skined Girl With Black Hair Blue Eyes and Carried Two Handguns in Holder

* * *

Jeanie

* * *

" Well Try Harder" Yelled Jeanie As Ubisoluos Is Flustered her that they were hiding on the other side Of Bofety.

" Uhmm Jeanie Can I Have My Lunch break I Need a Break It's Part Of are Contarcts" A Solider Said.

" Do It Quick Morons" Said Jeanie As a Dark Figure Came In The Room We Looked Exacltey Like Saw Expect He Was Dark And He Carried a Pistol and a AK-47.

* * *

Dark Sam

* * *

"Hello Jeanie" Dark Sam Said In a Low Voice

" We Have Probelm They Already Arrived At Bofety" Said Jeanie With a concern with her voice

"No Worries My Friend I Have Sent A Boss To Distarct Them So We can get are hands on those grubby R.E.B.E.L.S" D Sam Said

" Send the Troops down to Bofety and We are going to Brawl to Those R.E.B.E.L.S" Said Jeanie

We Hent To The Mess Hall and Got His Troops Ready To Go Down To The Surface.

Meanwhile

* * *

There Was a Echo In The Bushes On Bofety Then a Slightly Smaller Than Saw Starwberry Blonde With Black Eyes. He Carred A Modifed Sniper Rifle.

* * *

Law

* * *

"Where are We Going Law" Said a Sacred Troop

" IDK, I'M Just Follwing The Map" Law Said

Well Maybe If You Follow The Giant Footsteps Said A Voice In The Bushes

She Again Had Green Skin Blue Eyes Dark Brown Hair And Carried A Katana and A Modifed Pistol In Her holder.

* * *

RUTH

* * *

" Well Look Who Finally Showed Up" Law Said Sarcasticly

" I Was Scouting Maybe You Should Do It Some Time" Ruth Said

A Loud Noise Was Heard In The Jungle And It Jumped Into The Path of Ruth, Dan and The Rest Of The Troops

It Looked Robitc And Was & Feet Tall

" RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said a Troop

As Most Of The Troops Scramed Into The Valley.

"Cowards" Said Ruth Angrily

" I Think We Have Other Probelm As It Raised It's Arm's And Smashed Into The Trees

and Injureing Some Troops and Troops.

" Nooooooooo " Shouted Law Seeing Some Of His Comrads Get Throped

" We Have To Go" Said Ruth As They Ran Away From The Robot.

As She Counted 7 Men and Women Left Inculed Them.

Meanwhile

A Green Skined Boy With Green Hair and Blonde Eyes Carrying A Submachine Gun

* * *

Towel

* * *

"They are Coming But When Will They Arrive" Towel Ponderd

There Was Nowhere in the Base with Him.

A Loud Rour Was Heard

" What Was That I Better Check That Out" Said Towel As He Loaded A Few Guns And Rations Into a Backpack and Coacked His Gun And Said" Bring It Monster"

* * *

To Be Contuined

What Will Happen Will Saw Give Help To Law and Ruth,Will The Monster Defeat Dan and Ruth, And What Is Towel Going To To Do and Out Soon.

Plz R&R


	2. AGENTS

Hello Viewers "I'M Sky Duckey And I"m Here To Tell You a Few Things Before We Get Started"

"First Of all I Will Be Doing 6 To 7 Oc's Prolouge Then Put Cartoon's Start Coming In around Chapter 13 To 14" Sky Duckey Said

"Second Of All The Title Will Be Changing To A Differnet Name Then OC'sOf Luke Channel"

Sky Duckey Said

"Third But Thankful Least I Don Not Own Any Of The Cartoon's But I Do Own The Oc's Charctors and This Story" Sky Duckey Said

Once Opon a Time In a World Far Was A World Corrupt With Evil Villan's Who Ransacked Towns,Citys,Villages and Police Could Not Do That Much To Stop Them,When A Police Chief Harold Steim Came Up With an Idea To Create An Elite Task Force To Take Down These Villan' Steim Then Was Appointed The Director and He Told His Head Scienst Damion McClean To Start Recurting For Agents. Over Time He Recurted More Then 10,000 Agents But He Was Not Satissfed With The Number So He and His Friend Agent 9 Left A.G.E.N.T.S and To Make Sure They Were not Followed They Killed 8 Agents [1,2,3,4,5,7,8,10] Only Agent 6 9 Turned His Name To Anti Agent 9 and Him and McClean Stared Antiagents An task Force To Plumted The Agents To the Ground. Now

Me and My Partner Agent 28 Are Tracking Down 9 and His Goon' That I Filled You In My Name Is Agent 29 But You Can Call Me 29.

Agent 29,"28 Do You Think You Know Where Anti Agent 9 Is"

Agent 28,"No, But I Have a Reading In Parker Blvd"

Agent 29,"You Mean 82nd I"ll Call a Team To Meet Us There"

Agent 28," I"ll Go Talk To 6 About It"

Agent 29," Okay I"ll Meet You There"

28 Then Was In a Huge Buliding With Offices and Whole Lot Of Briefing Rooms.

When She Got There She Saw 6 and Another Agent Excanging Small Talk

Random Agent,"You Know How The Weather Is 6"

Agent 6," Mostly Cloudly High 82 Chance Of Rain 01%"

Random Agent," Man I Was Hoping For Rain"

Agent 6," There Is a Slight Chance 2,304"

Agent 2,304," Okay ,I"m Going To Get Ready For The Party"

2034 Walks Out Of Room

Agent 28," What Was That About a Party

Agent 6," What That Was Guy Talk"

6 Was Swheating nervously

Agent 28," Okay Were Ready To Go 6"

Agent 6," Is 29 Coming"

Agent 28," I"m Afraid So"

Agent 6,"Okay Don't Let Him Screw This Up Like Last Time"

Agent 28," Just Grab Your Gun and Let's Go"

28 Cocks Two .45

6 Cocks A 9mm

Meanwhile

Random Solider 1: Sir We are Ready to Deploe are Troops"

Anti Agent 9 Walks In Looking Like a Agent With A Tux and Everthing But With a Giant Double Sided Blades

Anti Agent 9," Deploe When Ready Right McClean"

A Scienst With Uboulsy Scienst Clothes on With a .41 On his Belt

Dr. McClean," I"m Ready To Annihilate 6 and His Agents Friends"

Anti Agent 9," Okay Let's Roll"

," Okay But First I Like You To Meet Someone Who's Name Is Father

Anti Agent," WHO!"

Father," Hello McClean Hello 9 I"m Likeing to make a propospal"

," I"m All Ears"

Father," We Can Crush Agents If We Can Crush The Kids Next Door"

Anti Agent 9," Deal"

Father," Okay Comense The Troops"

As Anti Agent's and Teen Ninjas Depole To Reek Havok On Raynoetrville

Meanwhile

Agent 29,28 and 6 Have Arrived and Are Fighting Them.

Agent 28," There are Too Meny"

As She fired Her .45 And Hit 3 Anti Agent and a Teen Ninja

Agent 6," Stop Complaineing and Get To Work"

As 6 Threw 4 Anti Agents Into 4 Teen Ninjas And Shot His 9mm and Killed all of Them

Agent 28," These are Tought Cookies"

As 28 Shot a Modiefed Colt At 10 Anti Agent's and 6 Teen Ninja's

Suddenly The Same Robot That Attaced Saw's Gang Attacked And Destroyes A Buliding Crushing Some Agents

Agent 6," 28 and 29 Go I"ll Hold Him Off"

Agent 28 and 29,"Okay" As They Both Ran Off

Agent 28," Where are We 29"

Agent 29," IDK Do I Look Like a Map Reader

Agent 28, "No"

But Before She Could Say It a Wierdly Shaped Samll Minutare School Bus Attacked Them

Inside

Numbuh 1," I Think They Have Numbuh 5 That They Captured"

Numbuh 2,"Probaly Working For Father"

Numbuh 4," They are Scum"

Numbuh," Yes They are So Let's Get Back Numbuh 5"

Back Outside

Agent 29"Keep Runing"

Agent 28," Okay 29 Whatever You Say"

"That's Was An Epic Chapter" Sky Duckey Said

RaR


End file.
